iCaught Freddie
by Shellibi
Summary: It's weird when one minute you're staring longingly at the guy you're in love with, knowing he'll never love you, and then next thing you know, you're making out with him. Terribly summary. Rated T for one cuss word.


iCaught Freddie

Written By: Shellibi

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ICARLY. IF I DID, THERE WOULD HAVE BEEN DEFINATE SEDDIE A LONG TIME AGO.**

* * *

iCaught Freddie

"Carly.....I have something to tell you....something important. Well, not really important, but, well, its important to me. Well I-"

"Spit it out!!!" I could see she was getting impatient with me.

So I cleared my throat and said, "Well, you see, lately, I've been wanting to tell at least one person how I feel about him...." I was just dropping hints. All of the impatience left from her face and was replaced with an expression of anticipation and excitement mixed together.

"Oh. My. Gosh. You have a crush on someone??? Well for Pete's sake, woman, don't just stand there!! Who is he? What's his name? have you talked to him before? Does he go to our school? Are you and him friends? Huh, huh, huh? Give me all the deets!!" When I just stood there, dumbfounded, she got impatient again. Then a look of dawning , false-realization and astonishment crossed over her face. "Is it a GIRL??"

"Carly!!" I shouted, afronted. Even though it was I who came to HER with this, I was tired of her always being in my business, and was about to say so, when suddenly, a not spoken of, but just as well thought of, and an exceptionally cute dork wearing footie pajamas walked through the door.

I turned around and put my hand over my mouth to stifle my giggles.

"Hey, what are you laughin' at, Puckett?" Said Freddie, as he moved swiftly over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder, as if to turn me around. My giggling fit ended immediately. I sighed as I felt the familiar electric shock surge through my body. I always got this way, even at the lightest touch. I shivered, too, as I turned to face him. Which was a mistake. "What, am I that unappealing?" He said, letting his hand drop.

"Uh, well, how am I supposed to know?" I stumbled over my words like a blind person would stumble over a bunch of tables in a small room. He shrugged and walked over to his cart, expressionless. I stared absentmindedly at him as he set up for that nights iCarly. Speaking of Carly, where had she gone? Oh well. I continued staring at Freddie's perfectly charming physique, wondering what it would be like to put my hands around his neck, then run the tips of my fingers down his perfect chest, then linger for a while on his bare abdomenal area, and return the the top and make synchronized circles for hours at a time, just to feel the electricity, and his slow, rhythmic heart beat, gradually climbing higher and higher until-

"Uh, awkward question. Why are you staring at me like that?" From the look on his face, he was uncomfortable. Apparently, my longingful gaze hadn't gone unnoticed.

I decided to play stupid. "Like what?" And then I pretended to be interested in some white stuff in between my my fingernail. I realized, too soon, it was just powder from one of the many fat cakes I had had in the past hour and a half.

"Don't act like......." *Sigh* "Nevermind." And he went back to his tech cart. He looked kind of tensed and stiff though. I decided it was best not to argue. So I sighed and went back to staring, but being very careful not to let him catch me. I liked that phrase. 'But being careful not to let him catch me.' Oh, but Freddie, dear. You've already caught me. You just don't know it. I realized it years ago. And yet, I only JUST realized.........I _can't_ catch _you_. You're already in someone else's arms. You're waiting to have a place in someone else's mind. Waiting for a place in someone else's heart. Longing for the brotherly existance she thinks of you in to go away. You're waiting for _her_.

I hate to disappoint you, but it's never going to happen. She's going to continue to break your heart, as you continue to break mine, just by being you, chasing after her. A lost soul, who doesn't realize she has the greatest thing in the world right now. You don't know what that is? Well other than having the best big brother in the world, more than one caring, loving adult in her life, money, cute clothes, clean record, innocent reputation, perfect body, and beautiful face.....she has you. And your love. And your care. And you. And your love. Your love. You. You. You. She doesn't know it. You're the ONLY thing she has that I want. That I need. That I love. That I'd die for.

"Sam, are you okay?" Freddie said uncertainly. "Are you mumbling to yourself?"

"Well obviously if I'm mumbling and I know I'm not audible to you, I'm mumbling to myself." I didn't have the strength to put my heart in the sarcasm.

"Sam, what's wrong with you? You seem....._different." _Freddie put a great deal of emphasism on the word DIFFERENT. He walked over to me and felt my head. I knew he was just checking my temperature, but I had to bite my toung to keep myself from screaming, "I'm in love with you!" as he swept the back of his hand across my cheek. "I feel a fever." _I feel you. _"You feel warm." _So do you. _He saw my eyes droop dreamily everytime he touched me. His voice got softer with each word he spoke. He knew how I felt, but I felt compelled to say it anyway.

"Freddie," I started, but he told me to shh. Not in a harsh way, but in a way that let me know he had a plan. I could feel his body heat. It was like standing next to a heater, skin touching the vent and everything. Only this was different. It was hot, yes, burning, even, but it was a different kind of fire. He moved steadily closer, though it seemed impossible that we could get any closer together, with almost every one of our body parts touching one another. "I'm in love with you." I whispered, breathlessly.

"I know." He whispered back, breathing his fresh, spearmint breath against my flushed face. The only part of our bodies that weren't touching, were our lip. Suddenly, I knew that Freddie had just as much need for me, as I had for him. All gentleness gone, he grabbed me by the waist, and slammed me against the wall. I've seen this in movies, but it's not all that romantic. It actually hurt a little. But, not being able to control it, I let out a soft grunt. He knew I was loving every minute of this. He smiled as he left soft kissed trailing from just below my earlobe, circling around my jaw and chin, and making it all the way to the bottom of my other earlobe.

"Teasing asshole." I said. I felt him chuckle into my hair.

"Language, baby." I have to admit, this was a little strange, seeing as not even ten minutes ago we were arguing over a muffin. Now he's calling me _baby_? I didn't care. He'd wake up sooner or later from this hypnotizing daze I have him in. Wait.....This hypnotizing daze _I_ have him in. Wow. I've drawn him in. All in the short period of five, maybe six minutes. Maybe I should write a book. How To Capture A Guy In Six Magical Minutes. And these minutes were magical.

He was still nibbling on my jaw, as if it were all he knew how to do, or as if he were afraid to take the next step. I could see fear in his eyes. I read him, as easily as you could read, "The Dog Ran." in big black letters, in a picture book beside the picture of a dog running.

He had fear, that things would get awkward if he kissed my lips, and he had fear that if he didn't do it at this particular moment, he would disappoint me and I might get mad and move on. He also had fear, that if he didn't, he wouldn't be able to live with himself until he did. These three newly discovered fears passed through his eyes like shadows.

I tried to make him look at me, to let him know it was ok if he wasn't ready, without words.

_It's okay. My heart is yours. I am yours. You're the love of my life and I'm going to wait for you, even if I have to wait forever. FOREVER AND ALWAYS....YOURS._

Suddenly, just as he sighed, and closed his eyes, getting ready to lean, we heard footsteps thundering up the stairs, just outside the hall. Freddie gave me a fearful look. He looked as if he were about to kiss me anyway, despite the fact that our death was going to rush in any second not expecting to see us like we were.

"Please." Was all he said before he drew away. "Forgive me." Mere seconds before Carly came bursting in.

"Ten seconds before the show guys! Come ON!" She panted.

"Oh right!" Said Freddie, rushing to his cart. Carly dragged me to the middle of the room and started screwing with my hair.

"Ow. Ow. OUCH! Stop it. Stop it. CARLY RENEE SHAY! I demand that you stop clawing your long fingernails through my hair before they get stuck there, and mysteriously never come out."

"And how exactly would that benefit you?"

At that, the smirk wiped clear from my face.

"In 5, 4, 3, 2, " Freddie mouthed the word one, and we began our hilariously pointless but funny show.

After the show ended, Carly told me and Fredweird to stay up there while she went to get some drinks and ham to celebrate our victory. Our victory of what? I really don't know. All I know was me and Freddie were alone. Again.

As soon as the door slammed, Freddie walked over to me and cupped my face in his hands......_apologizing?_

"Whoa whoa whoa, why are you apologizing?" I said, awkwardly. I was really hoping he was going to kiss me before she came back.

He asked, " Aren't you mad? Upset? Disappointed?"

"Mad? No. Upset? A little. Disappointed? Maybe." I answered truthfully.

"I'm sorry." He smiled self-conciously.

"Just stop apologizing and kiss me already!" I said laughing nervously.

He laughed too, and bent down to kiss me. Our lips brushed slightly before we heard Carly's voice, and heard the familiar _thump thump thump_ as her stylish pumps banged loudly on the hard floor.

We had less than a millimeter of a second to jump apart. She came in and said only three words. "Grape, or Cherry?"

"Grape." We answered simultaneously. We looked each other in the eyes. Then we looked away slowly, grinning from ear to ear. To my surprise, neither one of us blushed. Carly said nothing, but turned away and walked out the door humming to herself. I wasn't 100% positive, but I had a feeling she knew someting was going on. Right when we were sure she had gone, he had me against the wall again. This time, he was more urgent. He had dedication set in his eyes. _Whoa._ Fierce Dedication. I'd drawn him in that much?

"I'm in love with you too, Sam. I never realizied it......until tonight." And with that, his lips came so close to mine again, that I was already out of breath with anticipation, awaiting this day, this moment, when Freddie Benson would finally admit his love for me, and I'd finally be able to taste the sweet taste of his (extrememly expensive) spearmint toothpaste. His spearmint flavored tic-tacs.

And again, Carly's clomping heels were distantly audible through the wall. He looked down at me with sadness, defeat, and disappointment in his eyes.

But with my two words, *sigh* "Not again,"and the longing in my voice, he felt braveness, and courage rise up in him. With one look back towards the door, he had his lips down on mine in a flash; my body felt like it was on fire, but in a good way. He kissed me so forcefully I was nearly swept off my feet. But he held me up. It was going so fast, yet, so slow. I grasped at the collar of his shirt and pulled him closer. He didn't protest. He pulled my hands and placed them gently around his neck. I didn't protest either. He had his arms around my waist lifting me off my feet. I wrapped my legs around his waist, and had my fingers intertwined in his hair. Usually, it takes a minute for one of the two people kissing to ask for an entrance to heaven. But Freddie wasted no time, immediately trailing his toung across my bottom lip, begging, pleading, and _dying_ to pass through. I let him through without protest. We both sighed, and, not being able to hold back any longer, we began to grunt and moan in pleasure. This whole "make-out session" lasted less than a minute. But it seemed to us like over an hour. Reluctantly, we broke apart, and he placed me on my feet, leaning down for just one more kiss just before Carly walked in.

"I forgot, guys, do you want crackers too?" She asked. Apparently we looked no different than the last time she'd walked in.

"Thats cool Carls. Take all the time you need to create the best celebrating feast you can." I said. She raised her eyebrow, but turned and walked back out, unquestionly. Yeah. She definately knew something was up.

Freddie and I wasted no time entangling ourselves back into our former pose(before we were so rudely interuppted by a cracker-talking Carly) and continuing on into our small but perfect and blissful peace of our forever.(Twilight Quote. haha)

Wow. I did the thing I never thought I could do. The one thing I thought impossible.

What Freddie did to me, I did to him. How I felt about Freddie. I made him feel that way about me. I finally did it.

I made him realize.

I made him _see._

I'd caught Fredde...

As he'd caught me.

* * *

**So what d'you guys think? For some reason, I really like that last line. "I had caught Freddie, as he'd caught me." I thought it was cute. Btw if any one has some pointers, or suggestions, I'd really appreciate it, cause though I've been reading Fanficiton a long time, I've only been writing a short while. Oh and if anyone can tell me how to edit the contents of my stories I'd appreciate it if you told me how, because my computer won't let me. Thanks!! ;D**


End file.
